


The Very Thing for Which We Trained

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Gen, Kidnapping, Male Character of Color, Spoilers, Unbeta'd, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how spectacular the Satomobiles might be this was one trip he simply couldn't enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Thing for Which We Trained

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off the events at the end of the Avatar: Legend of Korra episode 7 from season 1, "The Aftermath." Because of this the fic does contain information that can be regarded as spoilers concerning character development for Hiroshi Sato if you'd like to avoid being spoiler'd, please watch this episode before reading this fic.

It was with a groan of pain that Li found himself stumbling back into the world of the living as pain blossomed from his midsection from a well placed impact. He started to crack his eyes open but the world, badly lit from a single source of light, began to spin around him as his stomach rolled and he shut them again, cringing with the desperate desire to not lose his lunch. There was the sound of voices in the distance, or at least he thought so, but the ringing in his ears made it impossible to distinguish what was being said.

At the very least he needed to assess the predicament he was in. There was no getting around the fact that he was trussed up like a turkey duck for dinner, bound by rope around the chest and both wrists and ankles with a cloth gag, but that was fine - he had expected this sort of thing. They all did since it was covered extensively in the safety and survival part of their training and with the latest increase in threat from the Equalists, the Avatar's report that Amon was removing peoples' ability to bend, the Chief had made sure everyone had done a refresher course on being captured. So there was that and thanks to the Spirits for Chief Beifong's foresight.

The ringing in his ears was slowly starting to lessen and the combined sense of motion and rumbling he could feel from the hard surface below lead him to believe that they were being taken somewhere. Undoubtably by vehicle and probably to a secret location but Li didn't think they'd get lucky enough to be brought to the Equalists' headquarters. Amon's goons were competent but not necessarily bright and Amon didn't strike Li as the kind of bad guy to bring them to his personal hideout to gloat at them.

A sudden, sharp turn by the vehicle brought him sliding across the floor to crash into another body. There was a grunt from the other person but just as he about to whisper an apology the vehicle slowed to a stop and there came the sound of doors opening and shutting, of a single voice barking out orders and others replying.

The Equalists inside the vehicle, for he could see the two of them now dark against the light of the lantern, opened the double doors of the back and light flooded in. A few feet away from the Satomobile Li could see, what he presumed to be, a man in a mask and hooded cloak - a man, that by all descriptions, could only be Amon himself. He found himself beginning to tremble in fear, fighting the urge to panic and struggle against his bindings. It was not beyond his imagination that this encounter with Amon would end in the loss of his ability to bend.

"Were you able to capture the Avatar?" He asked, the question directed to the Lieutenant and Hiroshi, who stood side by side.

Hiroshi looked away from Amon, shamefaced, but the Lieutenant met the gaze of his superior as he replied, "No, sir, her teammates intervened with the assistance of Asami Sato."

Amon turned to Hiroshi, his head tilted just slightly.

"Is that so, Sato?" His voice was deceptively calm. Li could feel a chill come over him and for a moment he spared some pity for Hiroshi.

"Yes, but with time I'm sure Asami will understand her folly! She's young still and was younger yet when her mother was taken away from us." Hiroshi looked down at his hands, clenched into fists as they were. "She will learn better."

There was silence in the room as the Equalists waited to see what Amon's reply would be. Instead of speaking, the so-called revolutionist turned away from the Lieutent and Hiroshi to face the opened back of the Satomobile. Li stared up at the masked man who began to walk towards them. He stopped just short of the vehicle and gazed down at Li, his form dark against the outside light but his mask lit by the lantern hanging above him.

Li gulped audibly.

"Welcome to the Revolution."


End file.
